


Back for Her

by ChocoNut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Another of my "Jaime's thoughts". Why does show!Jaime go back to Harrenhal for Brienne ? We know he didn't dream of her in the show, so why then?





	Back for Her

"Goodbye Ser Jaime" she said.  
He searched her big blue eyes. There was no fear, no regret that she had undertaken this trip which would most likely be the end of her, no pleading look in her eyes to him beseeching him to somehow.. just somehow take her with him.

Just plain acceptance.Of her inevitable fate.

She called him "Ser Jaime". Not Kingslayer. Not Oathbreaker. He was used to people calling him "Ser Jaime" and referring to him as the Kingslayer behind his back. They didn't dare say it to his face. False respect. Pretence.

But not this woman. Her eyes shouted sincerity, respect and innocence.

When he had confessed his past to her, she believed him. He wondered if anyone else would have, since a Lannister has an infamous reputation of being a liar.

Her eyes said she trusted him. And so did he. That felt strange to him. He loved Cersei, no doubt, but did he actually _trust her_?

He couldn't say anymore and left, wordlessly. And as he rode away, Locke taunted _"As for your friend, we'll take good care of her"_

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Jaime had made sure before he left that a raven was sent to Lord Selwyn, informing him of his daughter's plight. As he rode on, he tried to convince himself that her father would pay her ransom and get her out of this.

However, when Qyburn told him Locke didn't agree to the ransom of 300 gold dragons and expected sapphires in return, he felt a pang of guilt.

It was his lie that had caused this. His lie would cause Brienne her honour.. and her life.

Could he live with that? He realized that he did have a conscience, something that he had only recently started becoming conscious about.

What was it about her that she brought out these thoughts in him?

He tried to pacify himself thinking - _She was just my captor, nothing more._

 _Just his captor,_ who had sworn to protect him.

 _Just his captor_ , for whose honour he had lost his hand. His sword hand.

 _Just his captor_ , who believed him and trusted him for who he was.

 _Just his captor_ , who didn't expect him to save her from Locke.

_Just his captor, who was continuously in his thoughts since they left Harrenhal._

_Just a selfless captor_ , bound by her vows to others.

An uncomfortable thought came to his mind - Had she become more than his captor, or a travelling companion? Did he start _caring_ for her? Why had her honour and her life become so important to him? _Why had she become so important to him?_

And now she would be raped, even probably murdered, all because of the one lie to save her honour.

Pushing these thoughts aside, he made up his mind. He had to make sure she was safe, her honour unbesmirched.He knew he had to go back for her. 

So he did.

 

 

 


End file.
